Forever Love
by HONEY21
Summary: Theresa leaves Harmony after Ethan & Gwen have the baby. She begins a whole new life for her and Little Ethan. What will happen when she decides to return for her brother's wedding? How will everyone react? Read out and find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Forever Love**

**Characters:**

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald- 24 years old

Nicholas Foxworth Crane- 25 years old

Ethan Winthrop- 27 years old

Gwen Winthrop-27 years old

Whitney Russell- 24 years old

Chad Harris- 26 years old

Pilar Lopez Fitzgerald

Luis Lopez Fitzgerald- 29 years old

Sheridan Crane- 29 years old

Julian Crane

Eve Russell

Paloma Lopez Fitzgerald- 21 years old

Ethan Lopez Fitzgerald- 5 years old

Sarah Winthrop- 2 years old

**Information about the story:**

Fox never came back to town

Theresa had little Ethan. The story happened exactly the way on the show

The whole wedding in Bermuda was a joke

Ethan and Gwen did get married and did have baby Sarah

They didn't adopt little Ethan

Rebecca did try to take him away but Julian put a stop to it

The truth about Eve and him came out

They are now together

Rebecca went to jail for attempted murder on Eve

TC left town with Liz after the truth came out

Whitney and Chad are NOT brother and sister. They are engaged

Whitney and her mother get along. Whitney understood everything

Luis and Sheridan told Antonio the truth about everything. He accepted it. The whole baby Martin storyline didn't happen

Pilar isn't sick. They didn't lose their house or jobs

Miguel did leave to go find Charity

Paloma has returned from Mexico

Martin is missing and Katherine did die

Theresa will leave Harmony after Gwen and Ethan had the baby

She couldn't stay there anymore

Her & little Ethan moved to New York

She's been gone for two years now

Only Whitney has talked to her the whole time

Forever Love 

Chapter 1: Her New Life

New York was beautiful at night during Christmas time. "Mom, can we have this tree?" Ethan asks. "It looks beautiful, honey. Let's take it." Theresa says. "Okay, I'm gonna go find dad and tell him we got one." Ethan says. He runs through the tree lot. "Did you find a tree you liked, miss?" the man asks. "Ya, we'll take this one here, please." Theresa says. "Okay, I'll tie it to your car." the man says. "Okay. Here I'll show you where we are parked." Theresa says. She walks the man to the car and lets him tie the tree to the top. "Theresa, that tree looks great." her husband says. "Thank you. Your son picked it out. How about we go home now?" Theresa says. They all get into the car and drive to their home. Twenty minutes later, they arrived home. They bring the tree inside and place it where they want it. "Okay, let's eat dinner so we can decorate the tree." Theresa says. They go into the kitchen and get dinner ready. After they ate and decorated the tree, Theresa got Ethan ready for bed. She joined her husband in their room. "So honey, what times the ultrasound tomorrow?" her husband asks. "At noon. You're gonna be there right?" Theresa asks. "Of course, I can't wait to see our baby." he says. Theresa smiles, "Our baby? In two more months we'll be parents to beautiful baby girls." "I hope she'll have your big brown eyes." he says. "And your smile." Theresa says. He leans over and kisses her passionately. "Mmmm...I'm gonna go take a shower." her husband says. "Okay." Theresa replies. He goes into the bathroom. Theresa changes and get into bed with a book.

Flashback

Two years ago...

Theresa was walking to work when suddenly someone bumps into her. "Oh, I'm sorry." the person says. She looks up and sees the handsome face, "It's okay." "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks. "No, I'm fine." Theresa says. "My name's Fox, by the way." Fox says. "Theresa. Fox? That's an unusual name." Theresa says. " Well actually it's Nicholas Foxworth but everyone calls me Fox." Fox says. "Oh okay. Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to get to work." Theresa says. Theresa turns around. "Um...Theresa, I was thinking would you like to get a drink with me?" Fox asks. "Ya sure." Theresa replies. "Okay, here's my phone number. Why don't you call me later today and we'll set up a time and place." Fox says. "Okay." Theresa replies.

End of Flashback

"Theresa, where did you go?" Fox asks. "Sorry, I was thinking about the first time we met. Who thought we'd be married and have two kids." Theresa says. "I did." Fox says. "Can you believe we only dated for a year and then got married? I thought you were joking when you asked me to marry you." Theresa says. "Of course, I wanted to marry you. That was the happiest day of my life. I love you Theresa Williams." Fox says. "I love you too, Fox Williams." Theresa says. Fox kisses her and lays her back on the bed. They make love the rest of the night.

Back in Harmony...

"Whitney, call Theresa and tell her to come down." Chad says. "I don't think she'll come back here. She's happy now." Whitney says. "But her brother is getting married and you know she wouldn't want to miss that. Besides you know Luis would love to have his little sister there." Chad says. "Okay fine, I'll call her in the morning. Happy?" Whitney says. "Ya." Chad replies. He gives her a peck on the lips.


	2. The Ultrasound Surprise

**Chapter 2: The Ultrasound Surprise**

(Note: I know you guys are probably confused but I'll explain some things. Whitney and Chad know about Theresa being married and is pregnant but hasn't told anyone else. Fox doesn't tell Theresa that he is a Crane; he changed his last name to Williams a while ago before he met her. He never returned to Harmony or saw any of the tabloids to see her or to see what happened. Theresa is 7 months pregnant.)

Chapter 2:

At the doctor's office, Theresa is waiting for Fox to come. "Why don't you put this gown on while we wait for him to come?" the doctor says. "Okay, thank you." Theresa replies. The doctor gives her the gown and leaves the room. Theresa puts the gown on and then lies down on the bed. The doctor comes back in, "Why don't we get started?" "Sure, doctor." Theresa replies. The doctor begins the ultrasound. "This here is your..." the doctor starts to say but is interrupted by the door opening. "Sorry I'm late." Fox say, shutting the door. He walks over to Theresa and gives her a peck on the forehead. "It's okay, we were just about to look at your baby." the doctor says. "Oh okay." Fox says. "Okay, here's your baby. The head is right there and the legs are down there. What is this?" the doctor says. "What? Is something wrong?" Theresa asks. "No, no, nothing is wrong. I'm surprised I haven't seen this in the other ultrasounds, they must have been hiding very well." the doctor says. "They?" Fox asks. "It seems that you are having triplets. Do you want to know the sex of the other two?" she asks. "Triplets? How come they wouldn't show before?" Theresa asks. "Not to sure. This happens sometimes. So do you want to know?" the doctor asks. "Yes." Fox says. "Okay. Well you know that one is a girl and it seems there is also another girl and the other one is a boy. I'll give you a picture to show your other son. Theresa, you can get changed." the doctor says. "Okay. Thank you." Theresa says. The doctor leaves the room. "Can you believe this, Fox? What are we going to do?" Theresa asks, as she changes into her clothes. "This is shocking but at the same time it's great." Fox says. "I can't wait to tell Ethan." Theresa says. "How about we go out for dinner and then tell him?" Fox says. "Ya, good idea." Theresa says. The doctor comes back in and gives them the ultrasound. After that they leave the doctor's office. "Where should we go for dinner?" Theresa asks. "It doesn't matter to me." Fox says. "Okay. We'll let Ethan decide." Theresa replies. A phone rings, "It's mine. Hello. Oh hey Whit, what's up?" Theresa says. After a few minutes of talking she hangs up. "What's wrong, honey?" Fox asks. "Nothing. Whitney just called to tell me my brother Luis is getting married. She told me to come." Theresa says. "You should go? We'll all go. I would love to meet your family." Fox says. "I don't know. I haven't been back there for two years. I haven't talked to any of my family. Maybe it's better if we don't." Theresa says. "Theresa, I don't know why you left because you didn't like talking abut it but it shouldn't stop you to go see you brother getting married. When we first met you never liked talking about yourself that much. Like where are you from? How come you don't tell me?" Fox says. "Fox, I'm sorry but what happened was the past. I just want to forget about it. I guess your right I shouldn't let it stop me from going. Okay fine, we'll go to Harmony." Theresa says. "Harmony? That's where you are from?" Fox asks. "Ya. Why?" Theresa asks. "No reason." Fox replies. "Okay, let's go tell Ethan." Theresa says. Fox takes her hand and they walk to the car. 'I can't believe she's from Harmony. I have to tell her everything." Fox thinks to himself.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out 

(Note: Ethan is seven years old not five.)

Later that evening...

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Fox asks. "Ya. Ethan, let's go." Theresa says. Ethan decided he wanted to have pizza so they went to a place near their house. They get seated at the table and order their drinks. "So mom, what did you guys want to tell me?" Ethan asks. "Well today went to the doctor's to see your baby sister and they told us some good news." Theresa says. "Is she okay?" Ethan asks. "Ya, she's fine. Ethan, you are going to have two sisters and a brother. Your mom is having three babies." Fox says. "What? I get to have a brother. This is so cool." Ethan says. Theresa and Fox laugh. "So your happy about this?" Theresa asks. "Ya mom." Ethan says. The waitress comes back with their drinks. They order their pizza. "Ethan, I also wanted to tell you that we are going on a little vacation to Harmony. Where we used to live. It's your uncle's wedding." Theresa says. "I get to see my grandma and my uncles." Ethan says. "Ya honey. They will be so happy to see you." Theresa says. The waitress returns with their food and they begin to eat.

A few hours later, they are at home getting ready for bed. "Is he sleeping?" Fox asks. "Ya, he fell asleep when his head hit the sheets. So how are you feeling about meeting my family?" Theresa asks. "Not too bad. I'm actually looking forward to it. Do you think they'll like me?" Fox asks. "They'll love you as much as I do. Well maybe not as much as I do." Theresa says, smiling. "Theresa, can we talk? It's important that I tell you something before we go to Harmony." Fox says. "Okay, Fox. What's it about?" Theresa asks. "It's about where I'm from. Theresa, I'm from Harmony too. My family still lives there." Fox says. "What? How come you didn't say anything? Williams, doesn't sound familiar." Theresa says. "It didn't come up about where I was from. I moved here about six years ago. When I came here I didn't want anything to do with my family so changed my last name." Fox says. "You did what? So your last name isn't really Williams. What is it then, Fox?" Theresa asks. "It's...um...it's Crane. I don't know if you know them or not. When I moved here I didn't get along very well with my family. I was sent to boarding school all the time when I was younger and never really lived in Harmony. Theresa, are you okay?" Fox asks. "Um...ya, I'm fine. I know the Crane's well. My mom was the housekeeper and um...my brother, Luis, is getting married to your Aunt Sheridan." Theresa says. "Oh really, I don't really know what's been going with them. I know that the truth came out about Ethan being my half brother. I didn't really keep in touch with them." Fox says. "Ya, that's true about Ethan." Theresa replies. "Theresa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to move on with my life." Fox says. "Fox, I understand why you didn't tell me. It's okay. So are you still up to going to Harmony?" Theresa asks. "Ya, I want to go back. It's about time we both go back and see our families." Fox says. Theresa smiles and leans to kiss him. They get into the bed and snuggle together. "Goodnight, my love." Fox whispers. "Goodnight." Theresa says. 'How should I tell Fox about little Ethan? I guess I'll just wait to tell him everything.' Theresa thinks.


	4. Harmony

**Chapter 4: Harmony**

One Week Later...

It's been a week since Fox told Theresa about his last name and about where he's from. Theresa hasn't mentioned anything to Fox about Little Ethan. They were about an hour away from Harmony before the plane would land. Theresa had decided to take a nap before they reached Harmony. Theresa woke up when she heard the pilot saying to fasten up their seatbelts. The plane landed and everyone got off. "So where should we go first?" Fox asks. "Well Whitney said she was gonna pick us up so why don't we get our luggage and then go look for her." Theresa says. They walk over to where the luggage is. They grab their suitcases and Ethan's bag. They walk towards the exit when Theresa hears her name being called. "THERESA!" Whitney yells out. Theresa turns around and sees Whitney with Chad walking towards them. "Ethan, how are you doing? Look how big you have gotten." Whitney says. Giving him a hug. "Hi Aunt Whitney, Uncle Chad." Ethan replies. "Hey Theresa, look at how beautiful you look. I can't believe it's been so long. Hi Fox." Whitney says. Fox and Chad shake hands. "Okay, how about we get out of here?" Chad says. They leave the airport. "So where are you guys planning to stay?" Whitney asks. "Um...we haven't decided yet. Maybe with Mama. Why don't we go there first?" Theresa says. "Okay. Your mom's gonna be so happy to see you. It's been so hard not being able to tell them." Whitney says. "I'm sorry I put you guys in that position. I just needed to get away from here." Theresa says. "I understand. So Fox, are you looking forward to your first visit to Harmony?" Whitney asks. "Well actually I've been here before. I was born here and I lived here for awhile before I was sent to boarding school." Fox says. "You were? Theresa, you didn't tell us that." Chad says. "I just found out last week. He changed his last name too. It's not really Williams, it's Crane." Theresa says. "What? You're a Crane." Whitney says, shocked. "Ya. Let me guess you don't like them." Fox says. "Actually my mom is dating Julian so I live at the mansion with them." Whitney says. "Seriously? Looks like I've missed a lot. I think I'm gonna go to the mansion. How about you drop me off and then I'll meet you at your mom's house?" Fox says. "Ya, okay." Chad replies. They reach the mansion ten minutes later. "I'll meet you guys in an hour." Fox says. "Ya, okay. I love you, honey." Theresa says. "I love you guys too." Fox replies. He walks towards the front door but turns back around to see Chad drive off. "Here goes nothing." Fox says to himself. He opens the door and lets himself in. He looks at the place he once used to live in. It feels like a place where people actually get along. Not like before. "Hello, is anyone home?" Fox calls out. "IN HERE." someone yells out. Fox walks into the other room where the voice came from. He sees Julian standing there looking at some files. "Hi dad." Fox says. Julian turns to see his oldest son standing there, "Nicholas?"


	5. Surprise, We're Back!

**Chapter 5: Surprise, We're Back!**

(Note: Fox and Julian get along but he doesn't with the rest of the family. They didn't always get along just recently.)

They reached the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house. "It looks the same." Theresa says, looking at it through the car window. They get out of the car and grab their luggage. Theresa knocks on the door. "One minute." a man's voice yells out. The person answers the door. "Hi Luis." Theresa says. Luis looks at his little sister, "Theresa? Are you really here?" "Of course. Did you think I would miss your wedding?" Theresa says. "I can't believe it. Mama is going to be so happy? Is this Ethan?" Luis asks. "Ya. Ethan, this is your Uncle Luis." Theresa says. "Hello." Ethan replies. "I can't believe how big you've got. Come on you guys, I want to know everything that's been going on." Luis says. They walk into the house. "You guys changed a few things. It looks good." Theresa says. "Ya, we did. Come sit down." Luis says. "Luis, who's at the door?" Pilar asks, walking into the room. Theresa looks over, "Hello mama."

"Nicholas? When did you get back?" Julian asks. "Just rite now. How've you been father?" Fox asks. "Good. How about yourself?" Julian asks. "I've been great." Fox replies. "Where have you been this whole time? I tried to look for you but came up empty handed." Julian says. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact with you. I was mad at everyone cause you always sent me away to boarding schools." Fox says. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't treat well when you were younger. So what have you been going?" Julian asks. "I've been living in New York. I opened my own fashion business and hired some designers. I also got married a year ago. I have a son and my wife is pregnant with triplets." Fox says. "Looks like you have don't very well by yourself. Where is your wife?" Julian asks. "She went to see her family. I heard that Aunt Sheridan was getting married." Fox says. "Yes, she is. You must have read the news article about the wedding." Julian says. "Actually..." Fox begins but is interrupted. "Fox, what are you doing here?" the voice asks.

Pilar can't believe her eyes, "Theresa, are you really here?" "Yes mama. Whitney told me about Luis and Sheridan's wedding so I decided it was time to come back." Theresa says. "Whitney knew where you were this whole time." Pilar replies. "Yes but I asked her not to tell anyone. I wanted to leave and not look back or be found. I'm sorry." Theresa says. "Oh honey, it's okay. Come here and give me a hug." Pilar says. Theresa walks over and hugs her mom. "Mama, this is Ethan." Theresa says. "Oh, look at how big you've gotten. You look so handsome." Pilar says. She hugs Ethan. "Where's Miguel?" Theresa asks. "He left Harmony to go look for Charity. It's been a few months since he's been gone. But Paloma is home now. You'll see her later. Come sit down, tell us what you've been doing." Pilar says. "It seems that you have some news to tell us." Luis says, pointing at her stomach. "Yes, I'm pregnant with triplets actually." Theresa says. "Is your boyfriend the father?" Luis asks. "His name is Fox. Actually he's my husband, we've been married for a year now. We've been living in New York." Theresa says. "Your married? Why didn't you call us and tell us?" Luis asks. "I wanted to but I couldn't. My life was finally the way I wanted it. I didn't want anything to ruin it." Theresa says. "So where id your husband now?" Pilar asks. "He went to go see his family. He'll be here soon." Theresa replies. "So he's from here?" Luis asks. "Yeah. Um...Whitney, can you take Ethan to the kitchen?" Theresa replies. "Sure come on, Ethan. Let's go get something to eat." Whitney says. They leave the room. "Ya, he's from here. Which I didn't know until a week ago. Fox didn't get along with his family cause he was always sent away to school. So he changed his last name to Williams but its not that." Theresa says. "What is his last name?" Luis asks. "It's...um...its...Crane. He's the oldest son of Julian and Ivy." Theresa says. "WHAT?" Pilar and Luis says together.


	6. Pain

Chapter 6: Pain 

"Fox, what are you doing here?" the voice asks. Fox turns around, "Well hello to you, half brother of mine." "Yeah, yeah. What has brought you back to Harmony?" Ethan asks. "Well this is my family. I came back for my Aunt Sheridan's wedding." Fox replies. "Like you would even care. Don't think about staying here." Ethan says. "Actually I'll be staying so far away from you as possible. This isn't your house anyways so it's none of your business. Why are you still living here anyways?" Fox asks. "Julian told us to stay until we could afford our own place. When did you get here?" Ethan asks. "Just a little while ago. If you would excuse me now I have to go meet my wife. Dad, can I borrow a car?" Fox asks. "Yes, of course son." Julian replies. "Thanks. I'll bring my wife and son by later so you can meet them." Fox says. He leaves the mansion. "When did Fox get married?" Ethan asks. "A year ago he says. Why don't you go help Gwen with Sarah." Julian says. Ethan leaves the room and heads outside to catch up with Fox before he leaves.

"Crane? You married a Crane?" Luis says, shocked by what Theresa had said. "Yes, he is. But Fox is different then them. Wait until you meet him." Theresa says. "How did you meet him?" Pilar asks. "We bumped into each other two years ago when I first moved to New York. He asked me out and ever since then we have been inseparable. Mama, trust me he isn't like them. He loves Little Ethan and me." Theresa says, "So he knows about Little Ethan?" Luis asks. "No, I don't know how to tell him that the boy he thinks of his son is actually his little brother. I haven't told him anything about Ethan or anything else." Theresa says. "Theresa, you have to be honest with him. Lies always come out." Pilar says. "Yes, I know. I'm going to tell him everything as soon...AHHH!!!" Theresa screams, grabbing her stomach. "Oh my god. Theresa, what's wrong?" Luis asks, standing next to her. "Something's wrong." Theresa cries out. "Let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital. Whitney?" Luis calls out. Whitney walks into the room with Chad behind her, "Yeah." "Stay here and watch Little Ethan. We have to take Theresa to the hospital." Luis says. "What's going on?" Whitney says. "She's having some kind of pains." Pilar replies. "Call Fox. Use my cell phone. Tell him to meet me there." Theresa says. They leave the house and head to the hospital.

"HEY FOX!" Ethan yells out. Fox looks up from the car, "What do you want?" "I wanted to ask you why you really came back." Ethan says. "I told you why and I can care less if you believe me or not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Fox says. "Yeah, to you wife you said. Someone actually married you, I can't believe that." Ethan says. "I could say the same about you too." Fox replies. His cell phone begins to ring, "Hello. What's going on? Oh my god, I'm on my way to the hospital." He quickly hangs up. "What's wrong?" Ethan asks. "My wife was taken to the hospital." Fox says. He starts the ignition and drives to the hospital. "I wonder what his wife looks like or if he really has one." Ethan says to himself. He gets into his own car and follows Fox.


	7. Decisions & Discoveries

Chapter 7: Decisions & Discoveries 

Luis runs into the hospital with Theresa and Pilar behind. "We need some help here." Luis yells out. A nurse comes over, "What's wrong here?" "My sister is having some pains. She's pregnant." Luis says. "Okay, let's get you to that room there and I'll get Dr. Russell." the nurse says. They walk Theresa over to the room and she lies down on the bed. "Did you call Fox?" Theresa asks. "Yes, Whitney did. He's on his way. Don't worry everything will be okay." Pilar says. Theresa clutches her stomach as she feels another pain. Eve walks into he room, "Luis, Pilar, what's going on?" "Theresa is experiencing some pain." Luis says. "Theresa, you back. So how long has it been since you felt the pain?" Eve asks. "Um...about twenty minutes. They come and go." Theresa replies. "How many months are you?" Eve asks. "Seven months. I'm having triplets. Dr. Russell, will everything be okay?" Theresa asks. "I won't be sure until we do an ultrasound. Luis, Pilar, if you could wait in the waiting room." Eve says. "Ya okay. Theresa we'll be right out here don't worry about anything." Luis says. They leave the room.

Fox comes running into the hospital. "Excuse me, my wife was brought into the hospital, I was wondering where I could find her. Her name's Theresa Crane." Fox asks. "She's seeing the doctor right now. Why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you when you can go in." the lady says. "I don't want to sit down, I want to be with my wife. Where is she?" Fox says. "Hey Fox." Luis calls out. Fox turns around and looks at him, "Yeah." "I'm Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Theresa's brother. She's in there seeing the doctor." Luis says, pointing to the door. "Can I go in with her?" Fox asks. "I don't see why not." Luis says. Fox walks into the room and asks, "Theresa, are you okay?" "Fox, I'm so happy you are here. I don't know what's happening to me." Theresa says, about to cry. "It's okay, baby. I'm here with you. Doctor, what's going on?" Fox asks. "Well, this ultrasound will show me what health you babies are in." Eve says. She begins the ultrasound, "Here are you babies. They look good but the problem is there doesn't look like enough room for all of them." Eve says. "What does that mean?" Fox asks. "It means that we are going to have to make a decision. What we could do is let you go full term and take the risk that none of the babies will live or we can perform a c-section and have your babies early." Eve says. "Could they survive if we had them early?" Theresa asks. "They all could survive or maybe only two. I can't really predict what will happen. The ultrasound is showing that the children are in good health. It will be your decision. Why don't you two think about it." Eve says. "Okay doctor, we will." Fox says. Eve leaves the room. "Why is this happening, Fox?" Theresa cries. Fox puts his arms around her, "Shhh...honey, it's okay. Everything will be fine. What do you want to do?" "I don't know. It's a risk with both choices but I think having them early is a better chance." Theresa says. "Yes, it is. So what do you think? Should we have them early then?" Fox says. "Yeah. Tell Dr. Russell we'll have the c-section. Fox, everything will be okay, right?" Theresa asks. "Honey, these kids are fighters just like their parents. I love you so much. Theresa, you have given me everything in this world. I don't know what my life would be like without you in it." Fox says. Theresa begins to cry, "Oh Fox, I love you too." They hug.

In the waiting room, Luis and Pilar are talking to Eve when Whitney, Chad and Little Ethan come towards them, "What's going on with Theresa and the babies?" Whitney asks. "She was having some pains so we did an ultrasound to see the babies and they look healthy." Eve says. "But?" Whitney asks. "Hey Little E, let's go get something to drink." Chad says. Ethan and Chad leave to go get the drinks. "But the problem is there isn't enough room for all the babies so they have to make a choice to have a c-section to have them early or to go full term, without the chance of survival." Eve says. "Oh my god, how's Theresa doing?" Whitney asks. "As well as expected." Eve replies. Fox comes out of the room, "Dr. Russell, we've made a decision to have the c-section." "Okay, I'll go get everything ready." Eve says and leaves. "Is Theresa okay?" Pilar asks. "She's trying to be strong." Fox says. Pilar and Whitney go inside the room to see her. Fox sits down beside Luis. "How you doing, Fox?" Luis asks. "I'm okay. I just keep telling myself everything is going to be okay." Fox says. "It is. I know Theresa and if the babies are like her they will be okay." Luis says. As they continue to talk, Ethan walks into the hospital and sees Fox sitting there with Luis. "I wonder why they are sitting together. I thought Fox was going to see his wife." Ethan says to himself. He continues to watch. A few minutes later, he sees Chad walking towards them with a little boy. "Who is that?" Ethan wonders. He sees the boy go up to Fox. "What is he calling him? That's little Ethan, he's gotten so big." Ethan thinks to himself.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Ethan asks. "She's in the room there. Let's go see her." Fox says, as he takes his hand.

"Little Ethan is calling Fox dad which is a little odd. That means Theresa is back in town. Ethan called Fox dad, which must mean Theresa is married to Fox and she is his wife. It can't be." Ethan says to himself.


	8. The Past Visits

Chapter 8: The Past Visits 

"Hey Resa, look who's here to see you." Fox says, coming into the room. "Ethan, I'm so happy to see you." Theresa says. Little Ethan goes and hugs Theresa. "Mommy, why are you here?" Ethan asks. "I'm not feeling very good so the doctor is going to help me feel better." Theresa says. "Are you going to have the babies?" Ethan asks. "Yes, the babies are going to be here soon. Are you excited?" Theresa asks. "Ya." Ethan replies. "I'm gonna take Ethan to Pilar and then I'll come back." Fox replies. Fox and Little Ethan leave the room.

Ethan couldn't believe that Fox was married to Theresa. His Theresa. He needed to talk to her. He saw Fox and little Ethan leave the room and decided to go in. He needed to talk to her privately. He opens the door and sees Theresa lying in the bed with her eyes closed. "Hey baby, can I have a back rub?" Theresa asks. "Hello Theresa." Ethan says. Theresa opens her eyes and looks straight at Ethan, "What are you doing here?" "I heard you were back in town and wanted to see you. When did all this happen?" Ethan asks. "This isn't any of your business." Theresa says. "Yes, it is. You married my half brother and your having his kids. How did you meet Fox anyways?" Ethan asks. "Not your business. Can you please leave my room?" Theresa says. "It is my business, Theresa. I realized when you left it was the biggest mistake that I made. I should have stopped you from leaving. I love you, I always have." Ethan says. Theresa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Ethan, you really need to move on. You were my first love, Ethan but it wasn't real love it was a fantasy from my childhood. What I have with Fox is real love. You need to go be with your wife and child." "You can't mean that Theresa. You love me I know you do." Ethan says. "No, I don't. I don't think I ever did." Theresa says. " Theresa, do you know everything about Fox? About his lifestyle." Ethan says. "Ethan, I know everything I need to know. There is nothing anyone can say that will change the way I feel about Fox." Theresa says. "Is that true? Well, does Fox know everything about you? I heard Little Ethan calling him dad, does he know who the father of that child really is? Did you tell Fox about your past in Harmony?" Ethan asks. "Past? What's going on here?" a male voice asks. Ethan turns to see Fox standing at the doorway.


End file.
